Forever Yours
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: AxM. Anzu leaves Malik a promise on a wishbone. Now, Anzu searches her cloudy past and meets the boy she spent the sunset with near the Nile. Will she keep her promise? Finished!
1. Chapter One

Akai: Oheya everyone!!! HI...  
  
Amry: um...yeah...We aren't updating the Trilogy yet so...  
  
Akai: Enjoy this other YGO fic instead!!!  
  
Amry: do NOT...I tell you...do NOT underestimate the pairing!!! it's anzuXmalik...  
  
Akai: readers never fear!!! I'll promise I'll make Anzu as likable as possible so please read it!  
  
Amry: It's one of her wishbone stories again!  
  
Akai: yeah...the first one was a CCS...oh well...  
  
Amry: fic start!!!  
  
Akai: Forever Yours Chapter One!!!  
  
Amry: Tenjewberrymud and chiqititay...

**............................................................................ ............................................................................**

Forever Yours  
  
Chapter One  
  
They were at the edge of the Nile, tried from a full day of endless play. Each of them had stolen a part of a chicken from a butcher while running through the local markets. They sat side by side, each equally joyful of each other's company. They finished their share as they watched the dying embers of the sunset.  
  
The young, blue-eyed brunette noticed her playmate's change of mood. She turned to face him. Noticing eyes on him, the boy looked at the girl, his light violet eyes showed tenderness and bitter sorrow. He started to cry.  
  
The girl sighed. "Malik...please don't cry anymore..." Tears started to well in her eyes too.  
  
"Will we ever see each other again?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Malik held up a wishbone that he got from the chicken. "Anzu...promise me you won't forget me when you go to Japan..."  
  
Anzu took hold of one side. "I promise."  
  
And they broke it, sealing their oath. Anzu sobbed in his arms as he stroked her back. Never wanting this day to end as they watched the ruby red glow at the far west. They were only three years old.  
  
_Present Day_  
  
"Yo, Anzu!"  
  
A boy with honey blonde hair waved frantically over the heads of passing students. Yugi saw it and grabbed his friend's hand.  
  
"Hey let's go!"  
  
They weaved in and out of the traffic and finally arrived at his side.  
  
"Jounoichi-kun!"  
  
"Hey! Wanna go out and get some snacks?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Where do you want it?"  
  
"YAA!!! BURGER WORLD!!!"  
  
Jou laughed at Yugi's innocence. Until Ryou suddenly poofed out of nowhere did he choke and stop.  
  
"Oh...hey Bakura-kun..." said Anzu.  
  
"Ohayo..." he said, in that sweet, sly voice of his. ((not that kooky American dub...))  
  
"So..." they were expecting something.  
  
Yami and Bakura materialized out of thin air. They all jumped.  
  
"Let's eat!" Honda announced as he jumped onto Jou's arms. He dropped him.  
  
"Fine...let's go..."  
  
This was normal after-school routine. They would always eat and hang out with Ryou and Yugi's alter egos. Sometimes Kaiba accompanied them, although it was bad karma because they'd end up with Bakura blowing something up.  
  
Unfortunately for Yugi, this afternoon they were eating chicken, under a big umbrella near a café. Anzu looked down at her plate, she was almost done. She stripped the last bits of meat on the breast part when she heard something snap. She looked at her chicken again and found that its wishbone broke in two. Bakura saw this and teased her.  
  
"You know in Egypt that means somebody's thinking about you!" ((of course I made the whole thing up...))  
  
"Shut up..." She made to shove him off his chair but something caught her eye. Something gold and light violet.  
  
"What's wrong Anzu?" said Jou, spraying chicken bits everywhere.  
  
"Eww Jou! Swallow will you?"  
  
Anzu held the broken wishbone up for everybody to see and literally stared at it.  
  
Few moments of silence...  
  
"What are you staring at?" Yami said, annoyed. Apparently he had been watching the whole group who was leaning closer to the broken bone to see what was wrong with it.  
  
Somebody from a far table squealed loudly. Everybody turned to look. Two blonde heads, each looking like each other, were sitting at a secluded corner. The spiky-haired guy, who seemed older, was doing all the talking. His companion, younger and more kinder looking, was looking curiously at the big table where there was a lot of laughing and two weirdoes with really messy hair.  
  
"Hey Malik...are you still listening?"  
  
"W-wha? Sorry...I wasn't listening...I'm listening...um...what were you saying?"  
  
The older boy shook his head. "What are you staring at anyway?"  
  
"That big table over there..."  
  
Pause...  
  
"I sense it..."  
  
"What?" Malik looked at his yami, afraid he would do something drastic like do a square dance on the tabletop and shout "El Shaddai!"  
  
"The aura...aura of a..." ((clow card! Just kiddin...))  
  
"Hey remember you said that we came to Japan just because you said you felt the power of the Millenium doo-hickeys from that place?"  
  
Marik looked at his lighter half in disgust. "Well...yeah..."  
  
"Look..." he grabbed his arm and pointed.  
  
Marik saw them. From Bakura's neck, the Ring, and from Yami's the Puzzle. He squealed, loudly like a little girl again.  
  
"SSSHH!!!" Malik turned beet red as several heads turned to look at them. "This is embarrassing!" Still tightly gripping his yami's arm.  
  
Then he saw her, still holding up the chicken bone. Staring at him.  
  
Anzu stared at the source of the noise. A dark, lean teen with light violet eyes and golden blonde hair was staring right back at her. She blinked.  
  
When Bakura suddenly shouted, "HEY! ISN'T THAT THE ROD?!"

**............................................................................ ............................................................................**

Akai: the chap was a bit confusing I know...but it's worth a shot... so review please!  
  
Amry: tenjewberrymud! and chiqititay!


	2. Chapter Two

Amry: um...Akai? Are you okay?  
  
Akai: I'll never have sex with him ever again...  
  
Amry: the readers won't know it's him...you didn't mention any names...  
  
Yami: I'm still in shock...tell me again how you managed to act sane?  
  
Akai: I don't know...O.O  
  
Amry: relax...you don't have a crush on him anyway...why bother?  
  
Akai: well...one, it's freaky...two, it's freaky and three...IT'S FREAKY!!! How does Malik carry that thing inside him wherever he goes?!  
  
Malik: don't ask how...I'm immune...  
  
Amry: weirdly enough I was excepting that answer...  
  
Bakura: I've been thinking about the same thing...Isn't he a burden?  
  
Marik: ((eating a burger not far from them)) HELLO!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
Akai: EEE!!! SHUT UP AND I'LL SPARE YOU FROM SEX!!! HELP ME LORD GOD!!!  
  
Fuzzy Black Cat: um...thanks to all who reviewed...really, we didn't expect you guys to even care about an AnzuxMalik fic...really...thanks!  
  
Akai: WELL YOU HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DAISY FROM THE BACK!!!  
  
Marik: DO YOU MIND?!  
  
Amry: ((sigh)) don't blame her, she just watched a special again, it's got her really freaked out...  
  
Jou: who wouldn't if you see a guy with hair like daisies and varicose veins all over his face?  
  
Malik: I need to go out and see the sunshine again...  
  
Akai: like Hell...his Dark speech was like Hell so like scripted... Malik: how can you call that scripted? the subtitles were full of grammar mistakes!  
  
Amry: please stop!! Akai, Malik, Marik and everybody else kill each other off line! just not right now because we're going to start the fic! please!  
  
Malik: ((runs out the door))  
  
Yami: ((yells after him)) get a coupon for free rebond then buy a conditioner for straighter hair!!!  
  
Yugi: speak for yourself...  
  
Akai: fic start!!! Forever Yours Chapter Two!!!  
  
Amry: tenjewberrymuch...and chiqititay!!!

**............................................................................ ............................................................................ **

**Forever Yours  
  
Chapter Two  
**  
"Hello Ishtar..." said Bakura in a lofty voice.  
  
"Hahaha..." Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Hmmm...because maybe I'm bored and I want to save the world again?" said Yami.  
  
All of them were in a very sarcastic mood. Ryou, Malik and Yugi huddled close together in case something blows up. Anzu couldn't help staring at the new guy. ((not the one with daisies for a head...the other one...)) The light violet eyes made her think of a sad sunset. A sudden clunk made her look up. And down...Honda was on the ground unconscious. Apparently, one of the yami's threw something and missed.  
  
"Honda!"  
  
"Oh great...now look what you've done!"  
  
"Me? If you'd just stand still I'd get your pineapple to stay down for once!!!"  
  
There was a sudden wrestling match. Which was far better than a life or death duel. Yami and Marik were on the ground exchanging an array of punches and kicks. Bakura found this funny and laughed his head off. Ryou frowned.  
  
Malik felt Anzu staring at him and looked up. Innocence somewhat radiated out of him that the girl smiled. Then she slapped herself.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Jou.  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
Anzu already turned away and Malik continued to watch her. She was...she was...highly...familiar. He cocked his head to one side and Yugi looked at him.  
  
"Uh...that's Anzu Mazaki. She um...moved here some thirteen years ago? I think..."  
  
Lavender eyes rested on the small boy. "Thirteen years ago?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Malik smiled. Ryou saw this and he yelled, "HELP! AMBUSH ATTACK!!!"  
  
Anzu scooted closer to where Bakura was still laughing. He saw this and edged away.  
  
"Hey Bakura...do you know Malik?"  
  
"Who, Ishtar? Yea..."  
  
"Could you..."  
  
"He lived in Egypt all his life...what else do you wanna know? Don't ask me about his daisy...Atemu knows about that...but he's busy..."  
  
Anzu was still contemplating on what the daisy was when he came up to her and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
She looked up into soft lavender eyes. "Nani?"  
  
"I hell don't know what that means..."  
  
"It means 'what'...what is it?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
They left very soon, Yami and Marik were pulling out their decks and they had to drag them apart. Bakura volunteered to accompany Malik and Marik home. And they went their separate ways.  
  
"Hey...Anzu...Is everything all right with you?" Yami asked. He wasn't walking straight.  
  
"Yeah...I just..."  
  
"Malik was staring at you a while ago..." Yugi said. Immediately, Honda and Jou began to tease her.  
  
"No...guys stop..." she suddenly blushed. "It's just that..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Anzu and Malik were three years old. He was drowning her in the Nile. Another scene, they were sharing bread under the shelter of a small stall. Malik was touching her face. Anzu closed her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yami looked at her with an expression of great concern. But then stopped thinking when he saw her face suddenly hardened.  
  
"That guy acts perverted. He touches me like who does he think he is? I fuck the attitude of his dark half...Yami are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine...just limp..."  
  
She nodded. "Well guys I need to go home...see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"I need to go find Bakura too, if ever something happened to him I'll—"  
  
"Ryou calm down..." and the snow-haired boy ran off.  
  
Anzu reached home and ran to her room. The upturned a dresser, collapsed on her bed and cried. She opened a drawer and took out a broken half of a wishbone and held it close to her.

**............................................................................ ............................................................................**

Akai: that's it...it was pretty pathetic....  
  
Amry: what's up with you and daisies? I thought you liked purple roses...  
  
Akai: I do...I just wanted to use daisies and pineapples to...((coughs))  
  
Amry: mmmmm...yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Akai: tenjew...chiqititay!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Akai: Ohayou miina!!! It's been a long time since I did anything here...

Amry: yeah...oh hey!!! I wanna announce it to the worlds out theres!!!

Akai: ((glares)) what?

Amry: you crazy lesbian bitch...

Akai: N-n-NANI?????!!!! Damate bakero!!! Shut UP!!!

Amry: My yami is currently having a relationship with someone of the same sex...

Akai: Fucking Ra Amry...If you go any further than that...

Amry: it's the Pharaoh...((sniggers)) heya puzzleboy!!!! if you're reading this!!!

Akai: AARGH!!! ((lunges at Amry and tackles her to the ground))

Amry: son of a bitch!! But it's true everyone!!!

Akai: SHUT THE FUCKING RA HELL UP!!!!

Fuzzy Black Cat: fic start...Forever Yours Chapter Three... thank you...

A/N: but really...this relationship is true and I am a yuri. I'm not as half as innocent as I was before...

Fuzzy Black Cat: you really didn't need to go that far...

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Three**

Anzu felt a bitter pain longing to erupt in her chest. What was he doing here? Malik? Joyful moments of the Nile flashed across her mind. She continued to sob into her pillow. Isn't she supposed to be happy? She saw the guy she fell in love with a long time ago, what was the reason for her sadness? Then she remembered. He too had a dark side. The one who loves to hate you and the one you'd love to hate. She should know him. She met Marik already once, blimp...and did not want to be reminded of that anymore. But she only saw Marik...and Namu, or whatever the mysteriously familiar not papa's name was. What's so wrong in the picture? Anzu cried out. More tears stained her bed sheets as she thrashed around.

"Please...please let me go..."

Malik looked outside his bedroom window, lost in thought. Marik looked at his hikari and cocked his head to one side.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"It's that girl Mazaki right?"

Malik let out a frustrated sigh, which shut Marik up.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I know I've seen her before I just don't know when!"

Marik pouted. "Aw...poor you...remember when you created me?"

Malik looked at him in disbelief. "Yes?"

"You were sad because—"

"It hurt...blahblahblah...sadness...regret...injustice and the shit..."

"There was one more..."

Malik paused. Marik smiled.

"Because...what?"

Marik did an anime fall. He straightened up again. "You yelled out a girl's name I believe...you yelled out why did she have to leave and stuff like that. Then you yelled out her name again..."

Malik's light purple eyes widened. "Anzu Mazaki!" A vision of a tan brunette with sapphire blue eyes flashed across his mind.

"Oh gee...look at the time hikari...don't you have a date?" There was a pause. "Again?"

"Oh...right..." A nasty pang of guilt stung his chest as he went out the door.

Anzu had given up her old job for a new one in fine dining restaurant. She worked there as a waitress and had good pay. She wasn't just about to spoil her record just for her twisted life.

One day when she went out from the kitchen to serve the tables. She saw that pair of them, Malik...and...some girl with blue hair and brown eyes. She snorted at the fact that it looked like Seto Kaiba. But then, tears stared to well in her eyes, she turned around and pulled out the wishbone from her walet, held it close to her heart and wept.

For some reason, Malik happened to look her way. There was always this concerned expression on his face. Until his date would slap his face to get his attention.

Another day...

"Hikari...don't tell me you're going out on a date again?"

"What...now you prevent the progress of my social life? Marik...I've had enough..."

Marik pouted. He only said that in a cute way. "Sorry..."

Malik looked at his dark. Marik was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and his lower lip out. The teen found it rather cute. ((yes...in this fic...I'm trying to make Marik look cute...))

"Sorry too...I'll be back soon...I hope..."

"And help me rule the world?"

"Not quite..." he smiled and left.

After his date that day...

They were about to leave the restaurant. Malik to the blue-haired girl's hand in his as the walked out the door.

"Thank you sir! Come again!" said the lady at the door.

Malik smiled in return. Then he heard what she said next.

"Anzu...table for six!" Malik froze in mid-step.

An image of a wishbone breaking in half in front of a sunset flashed across his mind. He paused and looked back but the door was already closed.

"Anzu..."

Akai: neeyaha!!! that's it for this chappie!!! it's damn short I know but what the hell...

Amry: review anyway!!!

Yami: I find it rather interesting...

Amry: sweatdrop...

Akai: chiqititay!!! reach for the heart and practice! RELEASE!

Seto: that came from two different shows and neither of which is YuGiOh...


	4. Chapter Four

Akai: yey!!! We're back!!!

Amry: after not updating any of our stories for...((counts))...FOUR MONTHS!!!

Fuzzy Black Cat: ((gasps))

Akai:...oOokay that was stupid...Anyway, we're updating now so are you all happy?

Amry: we had to rest for a period of time...hehe...

Fuzzy Black Cat: BUT!!!! since you two are back...ON WITH THE FIC!!!

**>>>>> **

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter Four**

Malik felt guilty for leaving his yami alone in the house again. The poor guy just wanted someone to be by his side as he took over the world. But a tingle in Malik's crotch told him that he needed to find a certain girl in Japan, and so started dating possibilities with gusto. Yet this Anzu character, he thought as he was walking toward the restaurant where his date was. Anzu Mazaki, his childhood friend was going to be lost to him if he didn't do something. Malik sighed as he pushed the glass door open. Waving aside the greeting the waitress said, he headed toward the table where Shizuki was.

Malik huffed as he sat down. Causing the pretty brunnette to cock her head to the side. Malik felt miserable that day. He, having seen Anzu after how many years, didn't know how to react. Nor did he know why he felt so unhappy. His thoughts wandered to the girl in front of him. Shizuki was such a sweet, caring girl. Perhaps it was because he couldn't break it to her, because he had started developing feelings for her. Malik was so desparate to forget the hurt and pain Anzu's departure caused him and now the _someone else_ was sitting right in front of him, he couldn't get over the fact the he _couldn't _forget Anzu. He _loved_ Anzu. Malik inwardly cursed. His heart was to the ocean-blue eyed playmate he had lost thirteen years ago. ((hope I got that right)) His heart was wanting to go back to Anzu all this time. _Traitor_, he thought. Anzu had appeared again as soon as Malik had given up. He was angry and pleased at the same time. ((confusing, ne?))

"Malik?"

The blonde looked up and smiled. Shizuki's lapis lazuli colored eyes were considering him intently.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately. I once had to slap you remember? I don't want to do that again..." she said.

_Ah Shizuki...there you go again with your sweet charm. You remind me so much of Anzu...oh Ra...it hurts...Anzu..._

"Malik...you're zoning out on me again...Please Malik, trust me...tell me...onegai?"

"You know? I **still** don't know what that means..."

"It means please...please?"

"...Nothing's wrong Shizu-san" he said and gave her a reasurring kiss.

Anzu happened to pass by carrying a tray loaded with pitchers of ice cold water. She saw Malik and the pretty brunette locked in each others lips.

In that one single moment, she let the world shatter around her, along with the glass. Their shards scratched her legs, making them bleed. Water washed them, making it sting. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed as a sudden downpour occured. Anzu stood there, bleeding, transfixed. It was when Malik looked at her did she run, despite the pain.

The poor girl collapsed on the road crying. Malik had forgotten her. He had become a two-timing pervert. He had forgotten all that they have been through. All those sunny, playful days. All those times they've stolen and eaten bread and chicken. The time they had shared a kiss. Her shaking became more violent as her sobs increased. Rain lashed down on her in icy sheets, beating her back. Her vision was so obscured and the roaring rain deafened her that she didn't hear Malik call her name as headlights of a speeding car drew near.

**>>>>> **

Akai: there! the next chapter will be the last...

Amry: hope you enjoyed it! tenj!


	5. Chapter Five

Akai: sorry for the incredibly short chapter...Amry and I decided to update all our stories at once so we're under strain...

Amry: and right now is our periodical exams so we're under DOUBLE strain...

Fuzzy Black Cat: they're only staying up for the sake of Noa's face and this...((sniffles))

Akai: anyway...here's the last chapter...you might find this pathetic but this is how the plot goes...

Amry: Forever Yours!!! Last Chapter!!!

Fuzzy Black Cat: okay...maybe NOT pathetic but just annoyingly short...

**>>>>> **

**Forever Yours **

**Chapter Five**

The sun was mercilessly shining down on busy streets as the hustle and bustle of the local market went on as usual. Three toddlers chased each other past as huge table covered with a cloth. Under the cloth was a young pretty brunette with ocean blue eyes and a young boy with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes.

"Malik-kun...I'm worried!"

"ssShhH Anzu!One-chan won't find us under here..." ((that was just plain wrong...one-chan isn't egyptian is it?))

"Your father!"

"To hell with father!"

"Malik! How can you say such a dishonorable thing!"

"...I don't care if the gods punish me Anzu..."

"Malik...perhaps I won't either...but...Ishizu-san might get beaten..."

"...no..."

"No?"

"It's Rishid who might get beaten..." the boy replied in a quieter tone.

"It's my fault Malik..."

"Anzu! Dont' say that!"

With that, the blonde placed his had beneath the brunette's chin and gazed into her eyes. They slowly closed the gap between them and melted into their very first kiss.

A battered soul opened her ocean blues to find a soft white glow everywhere. _I must've slept through the judgement...baka...but then if I'm here, in this white place...Maat must've considered me honest. That stupid goddess...I'm an unholy wanton!_

Beep...

Anzu blinked

Beep...

_That's wierd...from what I know...the gods don't go beep..._

Beep...

Blurred irregular shapes slowly cleared. _Ah...the gods must've punished me with annoying beeping then..._Anzu thought with a smile.

"She's awake sir..."

"Oh thank Ra..."

Anzu awoke in the hospital. Sure enough, as soon as she did, pain burned every particle in her body. She cried out.

"Anzu! sshh...don't move." came a warm voice.

"Malik?" The girl recoiled in her bad as a silent stream or tears stung the scars on her face.

"Anzu...I'm sorry...Shizuki already knows...she's very considerate really..."

"Malik..." her sobs redoubled.

"Oh Anzu..." the Egyptian took the girl's bruised hand in his. "Anzu, didn't we promise ourselves that we'd never forget each other? How could you doubt me Anzu? Have you forgotten?"

Anzu was alarmed. "Malik! Don't say that!" She sat up and in doing so, foolishly re-opened her wounds. "AARGH!!"

"Anzu!" Malik pushed her back to the pillow, caressing her scarred cheek as he did so, soothing her pained features.

"Malik...I'm sorry..."

The addressed bent down and met their lips. Anzu, not hesitating, immediately let him in. Their tongues duelled slowly until the young brunnette lost strength and fell limp on her pillow resulting a reluctant release. Her breathing was soon steady. Malik sank back in his chair feeling relieved and thought about busy markets, fine sands, calm waters, chicken and golden sunsets.

**Epilogue:** ((yup! that fast!!))

They were all at the airport to bid Anzu and Malik goodbye. Now it was Malik's turn to pout since his yami wasn't coming because according to him...Ryou was pretty useful.

The re-united friends took a last look at Japan before returing to their hometown. Their arrival was welcomed with a shower of white lotuses ((is that the plural of it?)) Ishizu had hugged her brother and Anzu before ushering them underground to perform the wedding ritual.

Festivities were over and soon, Anzu and Malik were on their own enjoying another glorious Egyptian sunset. The scenery portraying that of when they were three years old.

"I promise you Malik..." she said as she broke a new wishbone. "I shall never forget you..."

Once more, they brought their lips together. Tongues celebrating their union with clear Nile waters.

**_owari_**

**>>>>> **

Akai: FINALLY!!! Another story finished!

Amry: review! I'm hope it wasn't too short...

Fuzzy Black Cat: watch out for what _else_ we update!

Akai & Amry: tenj!


End file.
